Hey, I like your Little Sister, HAA?
by Niino Renn
Summary: "Rumornya... Oki berkelahi dengan Narasaka untuk memperebutkan sesuatu. Hmm.. apa ya? Narasaka x Hiura. OOC, Imooto!lovers


**Hey, I like your Little Sister, HAA?**

 **WORLD TRIGGER FANFICTION ASHIHARA DAISUKE**

 **Warning: OOC**

* * *

" _Rumornya..._

 _Seorang member rank B sedang mengincar salah satu anggota rank B juga. Lalu? Bukannya bagus? Kali aja ada benih-benih cinta di dalammnya.. bukannya kalau mereka saling suka bukankah hal yang bagus, bukannya petinggi border juga akan menyukai, karena isi otak mereka bukannya tentang pertarungan peringkat atau masalah sekolah tapi ada hal yang tak bisa di pungkiri oleh anak muda itu.."_

" _Ya.. itu memang hal yang bagus.."_

" _Tetapi,, kali ini.. kurasa bukan hal yang bagus deh.."_

" _Eh Kenapa?"_

" _Karena, sekarang 3 skuad terlibat perang dingin.."_

" _Ha?"_

.

Sudah hampir 3 hari skuad Ikoma dan Miwa jika bertemu saling menatap dingin. Persoalan mereka bukannya karena mengincar posisi. Lagipula, Skuad Miwa kan Rank A! Tidak mungkin ikut campur dengan Skuad Ikoma yang notabene-nya Rank B! terus masalahnya apa?

Simpel sih, cuma.. Oki Kouji dari Skuad Ikoma dan Narasaka Toru dari Skuad Miwa sniper Skuad mereka yang berseteru..

Masalahnya sebenarnya simpel saja, tetapi tidak semudah menyelesaikannya, akibat hal itu suasana di dalam markas Border tidak lagi adem bagaikan menikmati dinginnya ice cone di pinggir konbini setempat, nikmat dan juga bikin tenggorokan terasa sejuk.

Sampai segitunya kah?

.

Hiura Akane tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan senpainya, Narasaka. Yang ia mengerti hanyalah senpai sekaligus guru snipernya itu lebih dekat –ehem- lebih tepatnya ngekor dia kemanapun dia pergi, walau tidak ke toilet dan ruangan skuadnya.

Hiura sih senang saja, apalagi dia bisa bercerita dengan Amatori dan Natsume kalau senpainya ini sangat perhatian dengannya, bahkan Hiura juga bilang kalau Narasaka mau berangkat dan pulang sekolah bareng.

Amatori Chika sih dengernya sedikit bingung, Natsume Izuho hanya senyum lebar dan berkata 'mungkin saja Narasaka-senpai ingin lebih dekat, bukannya guru itu memang harus lebih mengenal muridnya, Kizaki-san kadang memperlakukan aku seperti itu.' Natsume hanya berkata, 'Siapa Kizaki-san?' Amatori lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

"Hiura-senpai, apakah Narasaka-senpai masih menjemputmu di sekolah?" Tanya Amatori Chika sehabis praktik sniper. Ia berjalan ke tempat Hiura berada. Hiura mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat senang lantaran itu merupakan hal yang ia sukai selain kucing.

"Chikako, Hiura-senpai.. masih disini ternyata. Di luar ribut banget. Senpai yang ketika itu nengor kamu Chikako dan senpainya Hiura-senpai sedang adu mulut diluar sana. Kenapa sih yang lebih tua dari kita suka sekali adu mulut." Mendengar hal itu membuat Hiura kaget dan buru-buru keluar, benar saja dia melihat dua orang yang disebut namanya oleh Natsume sedang tarik menarik baju. Di sebelahnya ada senpai dengan sama-sama berambut coklat dengan baju skuad berbeda. Natsume dapat mengenalinya.

"Satori-senpai, ada apa ini?"

"Ah, Hiura-chan.. jangan mendekat, lebih baik menjauh. Tidak ada bagusnya kau disini." Satori menperingatkannya.

"Hai Hiura-chan.." Tatapan pemuda berambut ala jamur tidak terima lantaran pemuda yang di depannya itu seakan main mata dengan kouhai tersayangnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia melayangkan tinju mentah ke pipi lawannya. Membuat sniper berbaju oren itu terjatuh.

"Kyaaa! Narasaka-senpai!" Inginnya Hiura menenangi senpainya yang terlihat marah. Tetapi tubuh mungilnya di tahan oleh Satori yang terlihat bingung.

"PANGGILKAN AZUMA-SAAANN!"

.

Azuma Haruaki bingung harus ngomong apalagi. Wajahnya sudah tidak bisa di tebak. Ia ingin sekali marah akibat hal yang sebenarnya sepele itu. Tetapi, ia harus tenang dengan segala hak bicara dari kedua kubu itu. Dia bingung.. tepatnya bingung sekali.. baru kali ini Border mengalami masalah pelik begini. Mungkin karena dia anak tunggal yang tak pernah kepikiran ingin memiliki seorang adik, membuatnya tak sadar kalau masalah seperti itu bisa sesensitif itu..

Ya, masalah perebutan _imooto_..

Dia menelan ludahnya, ia melihat dan sedikit beruntung mana kala kedua pelaku pedo –maaf- itu sedang dalam tubuh trion, kalau gak.. bagaimana nasibnya.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau memukul Oki, Narasaka?" Nama itu terucap dari bibir sniper abadi milik Border. Narasaka hanya membuang muka mendengar namanya di panggil oleh senpainya itu. Ia belum mau membuka mulutnya, lebih memilih diam. Karena dia tau, ini tidak seharusnya di ketahui oleh orang lain. Narasaka anggapnya ini aib.. ya aib.

"Aku hanya melindungi Hiura dari tangan pedofil ini." Narasaka menatap jijik ke arah rekan sesama snipernya itu. "Azuma-san maafkan aku.. aku tak menyangka kalau masalah ini terdengar olehmu. Sungguh bukan mauku melakukan hal itu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku bukan pedofil, usiaku masih 17 tahun sama denganmu. Kenapa kau menyebutku pedofil? Bukannya kau yang terlihat seperti pedofil. Mengintil kemanapun Hiura-chan pergi. Azuma-san, dia bener-benar melakukannya loh." Kali ini Azuma tersenyum maksa, Narasaka seperti kehilangan hak bicaranya ketika Oki berkata seperti itu.

"Enak saja kalau bicara, aku hanya melindungi Hiura." Sanggah Narasaka.

"Melindungi itu juga ada batasnya loh." Lirik tajam kedua mata milik Oki Kouji. "Kau malah seperti hewan liar yang ingin menerkamnya." Narasaka panas mendengarnya. Ia lalu berdiri, menatap lawan bicaranya lalu melayangkan tangannya ke leher milik Oki Kouji dan pemuda berambut hitam itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan lawan bicaranya, membuat keduanya langsung bail out . Azuma lalu migrain.

Tak lama kemudian Oki dan Narasaka balik ke ruangan itu.

"Oh. Kau bener-bener bukan kakak yang baik. Hiura-chan pantas mendapatkan aku sebagai kakaknya!"

"Enak saja, akulah gurunya. Jangan ngomong sembarangan kau copy cat!" Maki Narasaka.

"Kau jamur beracun enak sekali kau memaki diriku!" Oki baik maki.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian berdua cukup!" Azuma lalu menghadiahkan tinju cinta kepuncak kepala mereka. Mereka pun meringis.

Satori Ken, sniper skuad Arashiyama masuk ke ruangan skuad Azuma bersama kedua attacker skuad Azuma yang lain, Okudera dan Koarai. Mereka bergitu heran melihat kedua sniper top itu meringis memegang kepala masing-masing.

"A..azuma-san.. ku dengar dari Satori ada keributan?" Tanya Okudera, matanya melihat ke arah senpainya yang meringis.

"Sudah selesai. Kalian bisa membawa keduanya keluar. Karena aku ada rapat siang ini."

"Berarti kita gak jadi meeting donk Azuma-san?" Tanya Koarai.

"Ah, aku lupa.."

"Yaahhh.." Ujar mereka berdua sedih.

.

Di kantin Border.

Amatori, Hiura dan Natsume sedang duduk berdampingan. Mereka sedang bergosip tentang hal yang lalu.

"Kupikir Oki-senpai masih mencari celah untuk menjadikan kita kandidat adiknya deh. Tetapi, kenapa dia bahkan tak melirikku sama sekali. Apa karena aku belum masuk rank B ya?" tanya Natsume kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Kupikir bukan begitu loh Natsume. Bukannya Natsume itu dekat dengan Touma-san ya? Kupikir Oki-senpai menjauhi keributan oleh kakak kelasnya yang lain. Karena menurut Kum-senpai, ada kalanya kita yang junior jangan sampai memulai keributan dengan senpainya itu. Kupikir begitu." Ujar Hiura. Tangannya memainkan sedotan sesekali mengaduk minumannya.

"Eh, tapi aku kan belum masuk rank B malah! Kenapa jadi Touma-san?"

"Kupikir Touma-san akan merekrutmu nanti, wah.. berarti Izuho-san akan masuk rank A dengan cepat. Izuho-chan ganba!" Amatori menyemangatin temannya itu.

"Eh.. kenapa kau yakin sekali Touma-san akan mengajakku ke rank A? lagipula Touma-san bukan leadernya loh."

"Kupikir kalau dapat rekomendasi atau kepercayaan dari anggota yang bersangkutan, rank A pun bukan menjadi sedekar mimpi loh. Kalau begitu Natsume ganba!" Hiura menimpalinya.

"Oke, sama-sama ganba kalau begitu." Natsume pun tersenyum, "Ayo habiskan makanannya lagi, dan latihan sehabis ini."

.

Di tempat lain.

"Wah.. Oki-senpai kau kena masalah loh." Minamisawa membuka mulutnya sambil memberikan sekotak susu strawberry ke senpainya itu. "Ku dengar-" tiba-tiba suara seperti bel terpencet. Minamisawa dengan cepat membuka pintu ruang skuadnya dan melihat seorang perempuan dengan wajah setengah marah. dengan cepat Minamisawa lalu menutup pintu itu.

"Gawat.. Oki-senpai! Itu Kuma-senpai!" Oki tersedak mendengar nama itu. Ia lalu terdiam bentar. Suara bel terdengar lagi di pencet dengan membabi buta. Minamisawa memberanikan diri untuk membukanya. "I..iya Kum-ma-senpai?"

"Oki ada?" aura kemarahan dari seorang attacker skuad Nasu membuat Minamisawa kicep dan ia langsung membuka pintu itu lebar, wajahnya tertunduk dan menunjuk kearah Oki.

"Oi Kai!" Kumagai berjalan kearah Oki.

"Ha-I Kum-ugh!" Kumagai menarik kaos yang ia pakai. Kedua matanya menatap marah kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ke Akane? Kau mau mengambil Akane dan masuk skuad Ikoma begitu? Dan kenapa dengan Narasaka juga?

"Bu-bukan begitu. A-aku hanya mengganggapnya sebagai adik saja. A-aku tertarik dengannya." Mukanya setengah malu dan terlihat segaris tipis di pipinya. Hal itu membuat perempatan di wajah milik Kumagai Yuuko semakin kesal.

"Wajahmu yang memerah itu seperti orang mesum yang mengincar gadis di bawah umur. Tak sadarkah kalau kau sudah SMA-"

"Justru itu! Aku yang anak tunggal memang menginginkan seorang adik perempuan! Dan menurutku itu normal! Aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Hiura-chan-gyaaaa! Kumagai t-tolong turunkan tanganmu, aku tak mau ribut dengan perempuan apalagi kita sebaya. Tolong turunkan tanganmu." Pinta Oki pelan.

"Okay, kuterima alasan tak logismu itu. Lalu? Kenapa harus Akane? Bukannya Amatori dari Tamakoma bahkan umurnya di bawah Akane."

"I..Itu.." Oki membuang mukanya. Kumagai dengan cepat menarik kaos yang Oki pakai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ku-kumohon jangan tarik aku seperti itu Kumagai."

"Katakan alasannya kau penyuka Lolita berkedok SMA!"

"He! Kau sudah sudah banyak menghina aku hari ini!"

"CEPAT KATAKAN!" Oki bungkam lalu meminta Kumagai lagi untuk melonggarkan tangannya. Kumagai menyanggupinya. Dia duduk dengan bangku yang disodori oleh Minamisawa. Sedangkan dia duduk menjauh dari kedua orang yang saling rebut itu.

"Ka..karena ada lelaki berotot yang hampir membuat tanganku patah seminggu yang lalu. Kupikir aku harus menyerah dan mencari kandidat lain. Begitu Kumagai."

"Kau?" Kumagai lalu mencubit lengan Oki dengan beringas membuat lawan bicaranya kesakitan. Oki yang masih tersenyum maksa hanya bisa mengelus kulitnya yang memerah akibat perbuatan Kumagai.

"Oh ada Kumagai ternyata." Gadis itu menatap ke belakangnya, ia melihat Mizukami dan Nasu yang di belakangnya.

"Rei, Mizukami-senpai.. Rei kok kamu disini?"

"Minamisawa-kun yang memberikan email kepadaku. Kuma-chan, balik yuk.." Wahah Nasu Rei terlihat lemas. Ia menarik tangan attackernya.

"Baiklah Rei. Dan kau jangan-"

"Kuma-chan, biar aku saja." Ujar Nasu, Kumagai berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki dan mempersilahkan gadis berambut coklat itu duduk. Oki sedikit senang karena Kumagai tidak melakukan hal violent lagi kepadanya.

"Oki, ku harap ini adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar. Oh ya, Aku dan Narasaka adalah saudara. Aku memintanya untuk menjadi guru untuk Akane karena percaya dengan kemampuannya. Aku menitipkan Akane juga karena karena memiliki ikatan darah. Sebetulnya, aku tak percaya dengan lelaki lain. Narasaka, hanya dia yang kupercaya. Jadi.. bisa kah kau menjauhi Akane?" kedua bola mata milik Nasu menatap kedua bola mata Oki, membuat Oki terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Bahkan Nasu saja menganggapku seperti hama. Memangnya salah ya menganggap orang lain sebagai adik? Kalau saja ibuku bisa melahirkan seorang adik untuku, aku juga tak ada melakukan hal yang seperti ini. Kalian membuatku layaknya hama."

"Oki.."

"Ya.. aku tahu.. menjadi anak tunggal memang harus kujalani dari lahir. Tapi, aku hanya menanggap mereka adik kok."

"Bukan itu masalahnya Oki-senpai.. a.. aku sedikit risih karena hal ini." Oki yang hampir sedikit menangis, matanya tertuju oleh suara yang ia kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Amatori Chika. "Maukah Oki-senpai menganggapku biasa? Aku lebih senang seperti itu." Amatori mendenkati Oki dan mengulurkan tisu kepada senpainya itu. Oki mengambilnya dan mengelap matanya yang meneteskan air matanya.

"Oki, kau harus mendengar permintannya loh." Mizukami menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan. "Lagipula, kau bisa menganggap Minamisawa sebagai adik loh."

"Aku maunya adik perempuan Mizukami-senpai." Tergambar jelas isakannya.

"Iya iya.." Mizukami masih mengelus puncak kepalanya.

.

Setelah masalah tentang perebutan _imooto_ itu, Oki mulai sedikit menjauhi kandidatnya. Inginya mendekati, apalagi melihat dekatnya Narasaka dan Hiura membuat dadanya sedikit sakit.

"Oki, sini sebentar." Ujar Touma. Lelaki berambut ala pompadour itu memanggilnya. "Ku dengar kau ada masalah dengan Narasaka ya?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kok. Kurasa sudah berakhir."

"Hei, jangan cemberut saja. Senyum donk. Kasian pacarmu itu."

"Pacar apa? Kami putus kok."

"Ternyata kau beneran pernah pacar ya?" Oki menutup mulutnya tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Siapa mantanmu?"

"Ah, bukan Touma-senpai. Aku salah ngomong kok. Aku single kok single!" Ia masih berusaha untuk mengelak.

"Memilikinya boleh kok, asal kau tidak mematikan ponsel atau mengabaikan aku atau Iko-san ketika hari libur. Oki mah selalu begitu." Tangan itu merangkul pundaknya. Oki sadar kalau tangan itu milik senpai yang sangat ia kenal.

"Mizukami-senpai.." Mizukami menatap wajahnya lalu memeluknya dan menaruh wajah Oki di dadanya.

"Iya-iya.. kau lagi dalam masalah yang sensitive ya.. sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau akan mengotori bajuku nanti." Oki tak mau mendengarnya. Ia masih menaruh wajahnya di dada milik Mizukami. Touma lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Ya.. jangan pantang menyerah ya Oki."

.

Narasaka dan Oki pun berujung damai. Mereka berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Walau Oki gak rela, tapi tatapan Kumagai di pinggiran membuatnya harus melakukan perdamaian demi kelangsungan hubungan Border.

"Aku tak akan meminta maaf dengan tindakan yang lalu. Hanya saja, bisa kau jaga Hiura untukku?" Ucapan Oki membuat Narasaka bingung, begitu juga yang lain.

"Aku juga gak akan meminta maaf sudah ribut denganmu. Aku pasti akan menjaga Hiura dengan baik." Ujar Narasaka.

"Akhirnya mereka damai ya, Chikako, Natsume, Hiura?" tanya Touma-san kepada mereka bertiga yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ini yang terbaik iya kan Chikako?"

"Iya, Izuho-chan."

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa orang berotot yang dikatakan oleh Oki sebelumnya? Memangnya ada orang yang menggilai otot? Apa itu Hokari?" Tanya Touma bingung.

'Itu pasti Kizaki-san' ujar Amatori dalam hati. Gadis kecil itu memilih diam, toh memang keinginannya untuk tidak memberitahukan siapa gurunya ke orang lain.

* * *

 **-END-**


End file.
